Une journée explosive
by L'enclave
Summary: Notre cher Tsuna est confronté a un problème qui va l'obliger a dévoilé ses sentiments a l'elu de son cœur.


Coucou cher lecteur! Je sais cela fait longtemps que je n'est rien posté ou écrit et peu être quelque un voudrait la suite de mon autre fic "un problème de cœur" mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment... ^^"

Bref voila une deuxiéme fic que je vais commencer à écrire, qui ne sera pas très longue ( je pense faire moins de disons 5 ou 6 chapitre, Ce sera bien éventuellement basé sur le couple TsunaXYamamoto.

J'espère que vous apprécierai...^^ enjoy!

* * *

>Le jeune adolescent venait d'ouvrir ses yeux quelque peu brumeux, le soleil faisait une timide apparition à travers les rideaux, les oiseaux piailler dehors et il régnait un silence quasi- religieux dans la maison.<p><p>

« C'est bien une des rares fois on je ne me réveille pas en trombe a cause de lui » pensa le châtain avec un sourire.

Car aujourd'hui en ce jour du seigneur (dimanche pour les ignorants ^^) ce « lui » était parti en Italie pour un sombre affaire d'espionnage avec une famille ennemie les Millefiores.

Donc ce cher Tsuna pouvait amplement profiter de son dimanche matin pour faire la grasse matinée. De plus son Hyper Intuition ne semblait pas en éveil, synonymes de tranquillité, c'est alors confiant qu'il replongea sous sa couette afin de pouvoir se rendormir.

Soudain un pied son lit reçu un léger coup, Tsuna n'y prêta pas attention, mais un second arriva suivit d'un troisième et de gémissements.

L'adolescent ce leva et vit a la bordure de son lit, Lambo, ce bébé habillé en peau de vache très caractériel et appartenant à la famille Bovino. Le bébé était en proie a une cauchemar et gesticulé dans tout les sens. Le châtain s'approcha avec attention, Lambo semblait marmonner quelque chose.

- « Non...M'auras pas... Meurt Reborn. »

« Même dans ses rêves, il veut le tuer, quel idiot ce veau. » Se dit-il avec attendrissement et naïveté.

Tsuna se demandait si il devait réveiller Lambo.

Malheureusement son hésitation lui coûta chère car le cauchemar du bébé Bovino empira et celui-ci ce réveilla en sursaut et voyant la tête du châtain si prés de lui, ce mit a courir vers la porte tout en envoyant dans toute la chambres ses fameuses grandes roses.

Le pauvre Tsuna eu tout juste le temps de se cacher dans son lit avant que tout explose grâce a sa Hyper Intuition. Le lit se retourna vers le mur, le protégeant et l'écrasant par la même occasion.

- « Hiiiiiiiii ! C'est quoi ce bazar ? » Hurla Tsuna qui s'extirpa de son lit. Il fut sous le choc de voir l'état de sa chambre, elle avait littéralement explosé. Les vitres avaient été soufflées, la table avec les couffins réduit en cendre, son armoire avec tous ces vêtements éventrée et carbonisée, son bureau complètement noir avait d'avoir moins souffert que les autres et son lit qui l'avait protégé était bel et bien inutilisable.

- « Tsu-kun tout va bien ? Lambo ma dit qu'il avait vu un monstre dans ta chambre et j'ai entendu des bruit d'explosions. » Dit Nana le mère du châtain derrière la porte.

- « Heu... Ben ... Heu. » Répondit Tsuna, encore sous le choc.

- « Tsu-kun ? Bon vu que tu répond pas je vais entrer, tant pis si tu as des choses à cacher. » Averti-elle avec amusement en ouvrant la porte. « Hala, Tsu-kun ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ranger ta chambre et que tu dois en profiter vu que ton professeur particulier n'est pas la mais...disons tu pourrait faire un effort, j'ai l'impression que tu repousse les limites du possible a chaque fois que j'entre ici. » Constata t-elle avec lassitude.

« Décidément ma mère est toujours aussi à côté de la plaque. » pensa-t-il rassuré et effaré a la fois par cette réaction.

- « Ha, au fait ! Le déjeuner est prêt. Dépêche-toi, ça part vite Tsu-kun » Et elle reparti comme elle était venu complétement à l'ouest et le sourire aux lèvres. Tsuna ne sut trop comment réagir, que devait-il faire ? Sa chambre venait d'exploser sous ses yeux, la grande majorité des ses affaires étaient détruites ou a moitié brûlé. D'ailleurs un des ses pulls préfère était en train de prendre feu par terre.

Il se précipita pour l'éteindre mais c'était trop tard il était fichu, le 27 avait disparu aux trois quarts et le feu l'avait troué à plusieurs endroits. Le brun se mit a pleurer, il tenait particulièrement a la plus part de ces affaires et celles-ci ont été détruites. Après avoir sécher ses larmes, il chercha dans les restes de son armoire des vêtements encore utilisables. Il fut surpris dans trouver autant, lui qui pensait qu'il ne lui resterai presque rien. Il trouva aussi de X-Golves complétement intactes, ce qui le rassura énormément. « Au moins je ne me ferait pas frapper par Reborn parce qu'ils ont été détruit. ».

Mais une question lui taraudait l'esprit ou allait-il dormir maintenant que sa chambre est inhabitable. C'est donc avec désespoir lassitude et une profonde inquiétude que Tsuna descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

><p><p>

Moi: voilà qui est fait, premier chapitre et déjà un malheur pour Tsuna, ^^ le pauvre.

Tsuna: je te savait pas si sadique a mon égard ( les larmes aux yeux).

Moi: Mais non, j'suis pas sadique, tu vera pour la suite.

Tsuna: si tu le dit... ( a moitié convaincu).

Reborn: Alors on profite que je suis pas la pour foutre le bordel? (Léon en mode pistolet a la main)

Tsuna: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mais pas du tout c'est un accident! C'est pas ma fautes en plus! (S'enfuyant à toutes jambes).

Reborn et Moi: Reviews?


End file.
